


Digivengers Arc 3: Kindness

by Auragongal



Series: Digivengers [3]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Digimon - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auragongal/pseuds/Auragongal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Lilithmon in the Ring of Love, our heroes enter the next leg of their journey. Unfortunately, it will end up being their longest battle yet what with Misconceptions on who the true bad guy is, along with young Bruce Davidson nearly dying twice, a surprise trip to the Dark Ocean Beelzemon getting captured by a former acquaintance of his and Astamon's and needing a rescue, the quest for a key, and all leading up to the very center of a Matryoshka of Villainy as our heroes wonder just who's REALLY in charge of the Ring of Kindness...</p><p>Meanwhile on Earth, a man by the name of Alan Damon Piedmont starts having his own adventures at SHIELD Academy with his partner, Medieval Dukemon over in the states, while in Romania... it seems that the road to Flamemon's destiny will take quite an interesting turn...</p><p>Finally, what the hell is up with King Aldamon of Witchelny, and why does he need Thor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digivengers Arc 3: Kindness

“So… Never figured you would be the type to go for a Demon Lord, Minervamon.” Venusmon said, teasing her old friend Mervamon while the two waited on Piedmon to finish packing the rest of his things. They had spent time catching up with what had been going on before the coup, and right now, their chat had gone into Venusmon’s favorite subject: relationships.

“It’s Mervamon now, I’ve grown up since the coup you know.” the snake armed warrior then said, while also taking a moment to stroke Medullia’s head before taking a sip of tea. “Besides, I’ve been waiting forever for Beelzemon to just say those three little words, ever since the Cannondramon case I told you about at the last Olympos XII meeting.”

“Oh, the one where you almost died, and Beelzemon had to save your life by actually slipping into that old “Blast Mode” of his?” Venusmon asked, “Where did he even find a Toy Gun anyway?”

“He apparently carries one on him in case of emergencies.” Mervamon said with a shrug before changing the subject, “Anyway, I’ve heard that Dianamon’s been put in charge of the Ring of Purity by Plutomon.”

“What?!” Venusmon said in shock, “But she was so nice, even if she was a little skittish.”

“We both know she’s good with illusions, so she may have tricked us from the beginning.” Mervamon said while her voice showed she had her doubts before sighing, “I just wish I had a chance to get the whole story from her, especially since what’s really weird is that the reports we’re getting from Resistance Agents still in that area haven’t shown any real trouble since the take over, just the Gekomon palace disappearing along with Conchita Rosemon.”

“Personally, I’m more worried about the possibility that Dianamon’s and Apollomon’s mother, Babamon could be involved.” Venusmon then said with a bit of a frown, “We both know how Diana just does her best to try and take care of the old womon when she’s not fighting evil, but from what I’ve heard about how demanding Babamon can be from Apollomon… well, I just worry what the stress could be doing to our friend.”

Both were silent for a moment, remembering how at the meetings for the Olympus XII, especially after they switched from having them in the Ring of Courage to the Ring of Love once Venusmon became the new ruler of the area, that Dianamon would always seem to always be on edge and sometimes even leave early to go take care of something for Babamon. While Apollomon himself didn’t seem to say anything much about it or show any actual concern, Venusmon, Mervamon and even Ceresmon were all able to see that despite the lunar rabbit-themed Olympian claiming things were fine when the subject came up, something was going on in the background that stressed her out quite a bit.

“Sadly, we can’t just go to the Ring of Purity without liberating the Ring of Kindness first, and there, we’ll have to worry about Ceresmon.” Mervamon then said, before letting her feelings on the newest subject show quite clearly on her face, “I just… I just can’t believe that she of all digimon would work with Plutomon.”

“Ceresmon? No. No, that is just _impossible!_ ” Venusmon then snapped, “Merva, we both know how Ceres can be. She’s too kind and caring to work for some digimon that evil. I mean, sure Plutomon himself used to be just a weird loner who would visit sometimes after our meetings, and I even sensed some sort of loneliness in his heart whenever he told me about how he felt like he was waiting for someone important to arrive but he couldn’t explain more to me than that. Now though… it’s as if he’s become a different digimon altogether while he’s being a supervillain.”

“I know.” Mervamon said while looking concerned as she considered what Venusmon had said about Plutomon. While the blond Princess of Love was quite the empath when it came to the hearts of digimon, and also a bit of a gossip when she wanted Mervamon’s opinion on a certain one, she still had a tendency about being right when it came to what she sensed. Of course, the idea that Plutomon had been possibly waiting for someone could be a reason for his coup, if he managed to get too impatient to wait anymore, and decided to take over in order to acclerate his meeting with that someone. However, what Mervamon actually knew about Plutomon- the fact that he was usually trying to join the Olympus XII, how he seemed to mutter to himself whenever she saw him out in the field as a Royal Guard and write things down in a notebook and how he just kept his distance most of the time didn’t seem to make him the impatient type.

On the other hand, the fact that Plutomon and Jupitermon usually couldn’t stand each other may have pointed to a different possiblity as to what caused the coup.

“For all we know, Plutomon may have just snapped after Jupitermon kept denying him membership into the group one too many times.” Mervamon then said, before frowning as something else clicked for her about Plutomon’s primary generals. “But, now with the two of them working together, it’s just… something doesn’t feel right to me about any of this.”

“Neither does Ceresmon helping Plutomon!” Venusmon said, “I just refuse to believe Ceres would take over JewelBeemon’s ring by force! She’s a caretaker, not a conquerer.”

“I know, or at least, I thought I knew, but the reports I’ve been getting about her just destroying villages, random digimon, even trying to hunt down JewelBeemon, it’s all pretty damning against her.” Mervamon said, while also looking a bit frustrated, “It just doesn’t make sense.”

“Merva,” Venusmon then said, grabbing her friend’s more normal hand in both of hers, “please promise me, as another member of the Olympos XII that you will investigate those reports further, and try and bring the truth to light. I just… I just can’t accept the idea that Ceresmon would destroy things without a reason. The only time she does get angry, is when that forest she carries around gets damaged by an idiot, but even then she just turns that place into a nightmare until the idiot apologizes, or well… becomes fertilizer.”

“I promise, Venus.” Mervamon said with a smile, and a moment later Piedmon had walked into the room, with his bags packed and in hand.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” the mystical clown then said, causing Venusmon to hop out of her chair and give the Witchelnan Prince a hug.

“No, Mervamon and I just finished our chat, dear.” she said, before kissing Piedmon real quick, “Good luck out there, and I still wish I could go with you.”

“I know.” Piedmon said, “But you and Seraphimon will need to stay behind to keep the digital world stable until all of the rings are joined as one world once again. Shortmon can keep you company in my absence, and I trust he’ll do his best to make sure you never worry too much about how I’m faring in the war until my return.”

“As long as you just come home, I’ll be happy.” Venusmon said before letting Piedmon go, mainly because Mervamon was getting a bit annoyed with the lovers and their almost sappy goodbye. After Piedmon joined Mervamon as she stood up, the snake armed warrior woman then activated the Gate Disk and took them to the base, where Beelzemon greeted them in the throne room, along with LadyDevimon and Angewomon.

“Welcome back.” Beelzemon said, “I was actually worried that you two wouldn’t make it back in time.”

“Let’s just say that Piedmon and Venusmon were having a moment.” Mervamon said, while the clown simply chuckled.

“Can you blame her?” LadyDevimon then said with a surprisingly soft smile in spite of her appearance, “I mean, hell, if I was turned into a statue for a while, changed back by the love of my life and then had to stay behind while they go off to war, I’d probably make sure what could be my last meeting with them was memorable. Besides, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s got a few _tricks_ for when they’re alone in her chambers as well.”

“I can do better with you LadyDevimon than he ever could, and we both know how true that is.” Angewomon then said while she placed a hand on her helmet and shook her head with a sigh, while Piedmon just looked a bit mortified over the subject at hand.

“Now Angel,” LadyDevimon said and also blushing a bit as well, “No need to bring in what we do in our room into the work place…”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Beelzemon said, as he quickly got off the throne and personally escorted Mervamon and Piedmon out of the room before his two confidants decided to get a little too into detail about their relationship. The fact his normally grayish-blue face was turning pink from embarrassment might have been a clue as well as ElDradimon began leaving for their next destination, the Ring of Kindness.

~~000~~

Elsewhere in the base, Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, had been walking down the hall when he spotted Bruce and FanBeemon looking out a large window. As the Super Soldier noticed that the nine year old seemed a bit different ever since he and Percy returned from their trip and not just with the lack of glasses, he decided to talk to the boy to check on something. Mainly the fact that he noticed how Bruce tried not to push himself physically, and also how Valkyrimon had mentioned that both Cap, and Bruce had an unusually high pulse despite the super soldier being pretty calm at the time, as had the nine year old boy when Valkyrimon gave him a check up after the boys and Thor returned from their mission with Piedmon. Combined with the information that Thor had told him in private about how Bruce didn’t seem to do so well in the dust filled dungeon of Aldamon’s castle, and that he also looked nearly dead shortly after the battle with VenomMyotismon before Magnadramon decided to give a bit of his power to Bruce.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing that view.” Steve then said, causing Bruce to flinch a bit before looking up and smiling at the Super Soldier. Of course, as they looked back out at Digital Space, and seeing the chunk of the digital world the two rings they liberated so far had formed, the super hero, the young boy and FanBeemon couldn’t help but feel a little proud at what the Resistance and themselves had managed to do so far while working together.

“It’s a pretty cool thing to see, I think.” Bruce then said, as he started to feel a bit comfortable at the moment.

“So, is there a reason why you’ve been trying to avoid participating in sparring practice, and take it slow in the field?” Steve then asked, causing Bruce to rub his chest and look embarrassed while he also avoided the super soldier’s gaze. Steve didn’t try and push further for an answer, as the boy’s reaction was telling enough in regards to the truth. Of course, as he also realized he probably could have handled this better, the super soldier decided to try and keep Bruce from feeling too ashamed about his condition.

“Bruce, what kind of person did you think I was, before becoming Captain America?” he then asked, causing the bow tie wearing boy to look at him in confusion for a moment.

“I thought you were a strong and normal guy… and a lot healthier than I am.” Bruce then said, while FanBeemon looked at his partner with worry.

“Not really.” Steve then said as he put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder after kneeling down to look the short 9 year old in the eye, “In fact, I had some health problems too while I was growing up during the Depression, and back then, we didn’t really have the advances made in medicine that you were probably treated with. My poor health as a kid caused me to get picked on, while my younger brother had better luck when it came to being considered normal. In fact, it wasn’t until I was twenty and after several failed attempts to join the army, did I manage to become who I am today thanks to the Super Soldier Serum. In fact, sick or not, I would have done whatever I had to, just to try and help people being oppressed by the Nazis and HYDRA back then, and fight against tyrants like Plutomon in the present.”

Bruce didn’t say anything at first, just giving a small, if somewhat sad smile after hearing that Cap was in fact a lot like he himself was now. “I can’t exactly get a super soldier serum to help me get better, but thank you for trying to cheer me up.”

“What do you mean?” Cap asked out of concern, “I figured there was a reason you didn’t try and push yourself, but you don’t need to feel like the odd one out because of it.”

“It’s not that.” Bruce said after a few moments of silence, “Momma told me once that I was born with a pretty bad heart defect, and that I had to have a couple of surgeries as a baby just to keep it from killing me. But I still need to see a doctor as often as I can since my health isn’t as great as a normal kid’s. So I can’t really push myself too hard if I want to live a long time, since overdoing it, according to Momma, could end up making her, my dad, and my friends pretty sad.”

The super soldier said nothing, as he understood what Bruce meant, and as hard as it was, he could also see that the young boy had accepted his disabilities and just wanted to make the best of things. As for FanBeemon, the insect digimon was silent during the whole conversation, and for the next few minutes, all three of them just watched Digital Space pass them by on their way to the next Ring.

After those few minutes had passed though, all three of them saw something pass by the window, a large, long dragon with a long beard, chains around it’s body made of pure electricity, and finally a dark blue and bright yellow mask on its face, four red eyes, and a jagged blue blade coming out of the mask itself. Cap also noticed that there were three blue orbs around each of the dragon’s four legs, as well as a few pairs of wings. Combined with the fact that the dragon was also as big as what Tony had said about Ebonwumon, the super soldier then assumed that this digimon was most likely another Sovereign.

“Wow!” Bruce then said once the dragon went further back so it could be seen in full view, “What is th-” Unfortunately, before Bruce could finish speaking, he was immediately silenced as he felt his heart start beating like crazy, the sound roaring in his ears as he immediately fell over. He could barely make out Steve’s words as the super soldier tried to see what was wrong with the boy, and his vision went black before he could see the hero’s expression as his voice faded away.

What followed for the boy, was almost like a dream. He was outside the base, watching Captain America panic and try and wake Bruce up before picking his body up and running off towards the infirmary, with FanBeemon flying behind him while filled with worry. As much as he wanted to go back, he felt something tug him further away the more he tried to resist, while the dragon from before decided to just stop the Base’s journey by grabbing it from below with one of his claws. So, Bruce stopped fighting and followed the pull, while two round jewels, one red and one pink, started orbiting around him.

Soon, he stopped floating through digital space, and found himself standing in the open claw of the dragon he had seen from the window, and looked him in two of his four red eyes.

“Hello, young Digital Knight.” the dragon then said into the boy’s mind, “I’ve heard about your condition.”

“Am I dead?” Bruce asked, causing the dragon to flinch a bit, before sputtering.

“N-No!” the dragon finally got to stammer out, “I just well… decided to talk to you for a bit out of your body! Think of this as another dragon test, I will be your proctor. You can call me Azulongmon, or Qinglongmon if you have any Japanese relatives.”

“My name’s Bruce.” the boy said, before poking the red orb spinning around him, “Uh, is this that fragment of power from that mean dragon Magnadramon mentioned?”

“Yes, though… calling him ‘mean’ may be putting it nicely.” Azulongmon said a little dryly, before clearing his throat, “In any case, Bruce, what would you do if you had a long life of good health like a normal person?”

“I’d try to help people like Captain America does, or maybe study to be a Vet like Momma, or a Zookeeper like my dad!” Bruce said with a smile, causing the dragon to give an awkward cough while averting his gaze for a moment.

“Geeze kid, who’s being tested here, you or me?” he muttered, before clearing his throat and asking another question, “What if you could die at any moment? Would you still want to try and do those things?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Bruce asked, a bit confused, “I liked learning what I can about animals and wanted to be around them, and now, I still want to make my friends happy as long as I can, and try and help out the digimon for as long as possible too, even if I wasn’t sick.”

Azulongmon simply looked away again and coughed, while also looking slightly pink for a moment as he recomposed himself again. “Okay, final question. If you had the chance to be reborn into a healthy child- at the price of dying and leaving all you love behind, or staying with your friends to continue on your adventure, even if it kills you, which will you choose?”

“I want to stay with my friends.” Bruce said, his big green eyes just shining with innocence, “I don’t want to die yet, and I think I can hear Megan crying right now, so if I leave her and FanBeemon behind because of what I wish I had, they’d be pretty unhappy, especially Megan.”

“Are you sure?” Azulongmon then asked, keeping his eyes shut as he mumbled something about resisting the cuteness.

“Uh-huh.” Bruce said, causing the dragon to hang its head in defeat.

“I thought little girls were supposed to be cuteness incarnate…” the lightning dragon then said, “I give up. You pass the test of Loyalty and get a bit of my power… While I get to send you back to your body and then have to pay Golddramon a few thousand bits once I’m able to manifest myself in the digital world itself instead of just floating around here in space.”

A small blue gem then broke off of the dragon’s horn, adding itself to Bruce’s now almost complete collection of dragon power before the boy’s spirit then turned into a small orb and flew back to where he had left the base. Hovering in the hall for a moment, he then headed towards the infirmary, and also spooked Tony Stark a bit as he passed by the unarmored hero.

“What the?” Tony said, “Oh don’t tell me there are ghosts here too!” He then chased the orb, following it to the infirmary where he saw Cap, FanBeemon, Dorumon and Megan standing around Bruce’s currently comatose body, Megan looking frantic as she held the boy’s hand while her partner looked concerned about her.

“Bruce… Bruce, please wake up.” she said, “I don’t want to see another death! Please, don’t leave me Bruce!”

“I’m not!” Bruce’s spirit said as it made a beeline straight to his body, shocking Tony, the super soldier, FanBeemon, Megan and Dorumon as they watched the ball of light re-enter his body. With the addition of Azulongmon’s gift however, there was not only a brief moment where a shining dragon appeared around Bruce’s body, but when it cleared, he looked much better than before as he sat up and yawned.

“What. The hell. Just happened.” Tony said, while Bruce just chuckled a bit as he blushed from embarrassment.

“Bruce had a near-death experience after a heart attack.” Cap said as he tried to piece things together, “I carried him to the infirmary, where FanBeemon and I ran into Megan. To be honest, the past five minutes were more terrifying for me than facing off against Falcon after he was infected by Ultron.”

“Yeah… I only came here by following Bruce’s… spirit… thing. As crazy as that sounds anyway.” Tony said as he crossed his arms.

“Sorry about scaring you and Megan,” Bruce said, deciding to ignore Tony’s moodiness for now, “But that big dragon we saw wanted to talk, Cap, and I kind of ended up passing a test too.”

“And why couldn’t this ‘dragon’ do it in the base?” Tony asked, “You know, to avoid giving people a scare?”

“Because I was always fond of a pop quiz.” Azulongmon’s voice then said as the dragon peeked in through the infirmary window. “That, and I’m also too big to fit in the place, not to mention that there’s nothing to hide within a soul when you’re testing what kind of person they represent. Besides, if I had asked first, Tony probably would have complained like he has been since he joined the Resistance.”

“Stupid smart ass dragon.” Tony grumbled as he left the Infirmary just as ElDradimon started moving through Digital Space again. After a thorough check up by Valkyrimon, Bruce had been let out of the infirmary, and was even confirmed as being better than his last check up. Of course, as Cap and Bruce returned to where they were when this mess started, the super soldier then decided to speak.

“Bruce, you better be careful in the future.” he said, just as the base was starting to enter the Ring of Kindness- a lavender ring that had shown the image of a mixed area of woodlands, plains, towns and a giant hive before the gigantic ElDradimon went into it. “When you just keeled over, I was worried sick about you, and so was Megan.”

“I will.” Bruce said with a bit of guilt, just before seeing Azulongmon from the window, and sheepishly waved.

“Bruce, before I lose contact when you’re fully inside the ring,” the Dragon said, “I would like to wish you good luck on your final trial with Golddramon, he should be in that ring somewhere, and he–”

Unfortunately, the base soon started shaking as it fully entered the ring and Azulongmon was cut off before he could say whatever he needed to about the final dragon. In fact, the rumbling was so violent, that the window was then forced open and the turbulence also caused Bruce and Cap to fall out. Even though the super soldier grabbing the ledge in time, young Bruce on the other hand failed to do so and also ended up falling beyond Cap’s reach.

“Bruce!” Cap cried out as he held on to the ledge before he was tossed back into the base, while FanBeemon had been hovering the whole time.

“Don’t worry, I got him!” the insect said, as he flew out after his partner, and just as the window slammed shut, Cap saw something weave out of the clouds and grab the boy before disappearing. As brief as it was, to him, he had thought it looked like a white beast with a rider wearing a black and purple, bird like cloak.

Captain America, thanks to being unable to fly on his own, was unable to do anything to save Bruce from whatever threat had just shown up, and in the end all he really could do was brace himself as ElDradimon managed to stabilize his descent, and land in a forest somewhere in the Ring of Kindness.


End file.
